PTL 1 describes an auto-loading feeder which, when usage of a current carrier tape ends, automatically conveys a next carrier tape and starts usage of the next carrier tape. A front portion of a feeder main body is provided with a guide member which guides a carrier tape from the feeder main body to a tape discharge duct while in contact with an upper face of the carrier tape when the feeder discharges a carrier tape to a tape discharge duct which is disposed below the front portion of the feeder main body.
The current carrier tape for which usage is ended and which is separated from the sprocket remains inside the guide. Therefore, when the next carrier tape is conveyed into the guide member by the sprocket, the leading end of the next carrier tape contacts the tail end of the current carrier tape, pushes out the current carrier tape and discharges the current carrier tape to the discharge duct.